Baseball
by Louvampyer
Summary: Bare fic... if you know Bare at all, the title should make it pretty clear what this is about... if not, shame on you! PeterJason


**AN: Okay, this popped in my head and wouldn't leave me alone… I guess this takes place fall of Senior year… My inspiration (you all know who you are) You all get golden life points!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing**

Peter sat at the bench, kicking his sneakers into the dirt and squinting against the sun. He hated gym class. What was the point in it at all? If he didn't want to go to college for anything that had to do with sports, why did he need to know the finer points of cricket and hockey? Why did he need to know the best angle to throw a basket ball at? He was never going to play sports, aside from gym, so really, why did it matter?

He kicked at a rock nearby, sending it flying into the well mowed field, shielding his eyes so that he could finally open them all the way, to see all the different groups talking. He was the only one on the bench. Ivy was standing in the middle of a group of boys, including Alan and Matt, with her hip cocked to the side and her finger twirled in her long hair. Jason, Nadia, and Lucas were in another group, laughing as Lucas made some kind of gesture that Peter couldn't make out with his back to him. Jason tilted his head back as he laughed, hitting Lucas on the arm playfully.

After a few more minutes of pointless chitchat, the coach finally came out to the bleachers, a black bag slung over his shoulder. "Okay everyone take a seat." The other students groaned and joined Peter on the bench. Jason sat beside Peter hitting him on the shoulder with a smile, just before Ivy plopped into his lap. Peter rolled his eyes, but Jason didn't even give it a second thought before wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Okay, since god has given us such nice weather lately, you can see that we've moved out side and we're going to be starting baseball."

Peter doubled over laughing, and Jason kicked him in the shin, as subtly as possible. He looked back up, to see that everyone was giving him an odd look, and turned his laughter into a cough. "Ohh…" Cough. "Sorry, something in my throat." He stopped coughing and sat back, his smile wavering only a bit. "I'm better now." As the teacher went on to remind them all how to hold a bat and throw a ball, Peter looked at Jason, who tried to glare at him, but smiled back despite himself.

The remainder of gym class was spent with pointless reminders, dropped passes, muffled laughter from Peter, and pointed glares from Jason.

Once everyone had broken apart at the end of the class, Jason and Peter made their way back to their room. They had lunch next, so most of the senior class changed in their rooms rather than the locker rooms. Jason closed the door behind them and Peter instantly broke into a fit of laughter. Jason just rolled his eyes and pulled his gym shirt over his head. "God, could you have been less cool today?"

After Peter calmed his laughter, he kicked off his shoes and smiled widely at Jason. "Hey, you're the one who picked the code word."

"Well I didn't think they would be teaching seniors how to play baseball. Don't they figure we already know how?"

"Maybe we should come up with a new code until we're done with it in gym?" Peter shrugged and turned away to pull some clean clothes out of his dresser, only to be stopped by two arms around his waist and Jason kissing his neck. Peter wiggled slightly, trying to pull away. "Eww you're all sweaty!"

But Jason just held him tighter. "If you had –played- today, you'd be sweaty too."

"I don't like playing baseball."

He felt Jason laugh silently against his neck. "Well maybe if I was helping you perfect the game, we could get you to like it."

Peter turned around in Jason's arms, matching his suggestive smile with one of his own. "That might help. We should get to work on that."

Their lips met as Peter was pressed back against his dresser, letting out a small groan as one of the handles rammed into his back. The discomfort was quickly forgotten as Peters shirt was pulled over his head and Jason's hands were running up and down his sides and arms. He pressed back into Jason, causing them to fall onto his bed, with Jason rolling on top of Peter, kissing his way down his jaw and neck. "You know, I don't think this is gonna help my gym grade."

Jason laughed and looked back up at Peter, kissing his on the lips again. "Well, maybe it'll help your sex ed grade."

"We took sex ed in ninth grade Jason." Peter propped himself up on his elbows.

Jason smiled smugly and began pulling away from Peter. "Well fine, if you think it's pointless I'll…"

Peter pulled Jason back by the waist of his gym shorts, their lips smashing together again. They fall back onto the bed, continuing this way until lunch was nearly over.

They dressed quickly, kissing on last time before making their way to the cafeteria just in time to grab lunch before they stopped serving. They looked around the room quickly before seeing Lucas waving his arm at them. They set their trays down and sat on opposite sides of the table, Peter next to Lucas, Jason between Nadia and Ivy.

"What the heck took you guys so long?" Lucas pulled the milk off Peter's try and dropped a bottle of water in it's place, which Peter opened and drank half of in one gulp.

"Jason was reminding me of the finer points in baseball." Peter recapped his water, setting it on his tray before picking up his pizza.

Matt looked from Peter to Jason. "Why bother? You suck at baseball."

Jason took a bite of hi pizza, picking the pepperoni off. "He's way better than you'd think." Though they both kept a completely straight face, anyone looking hard enough would see the slightly satisfied smile in Peter's eyes.

"Really?" Matt looked back to Peter curiously. "How'd you do?"

Peter smiled widely. "Home run."

Matt looked to Jason for confirmation, who nodded. "How do you get a home run with two people?"

"It's easy to get a home run with Jason playing all the positions."

It was Jason's turn to wear the satisfied smirk as he opened his carton of milk. Matt nodded a few times, still not quite believing that the boy who couldn't make contact with the ball in gym was getting home runs against the best guy on the team. "Well if you're so good, we should play two on two sometime." He hit Lucas's knee, since he was sitting on the table.

This comment made both the boys choke, Jason on his milk, Peter on his pizza. Ivy's eyes widened as she began rubbing Jason's back. "You guys okay!"

Lucas simply thwapped Peter hard on the back. "Shit!" He turned his head sharply to glare at Lucas, who offered nothing more than a shrug. Peter rolled his eyes. "Ya, I'm fine." Jason nodded in agreement, smiling slightly at Peter. "I just don't really want to play with a group. It's more fun one on one." Jason smirked again. "And I'm probably not as good as Jason says. I think he let's me win."

"Well what's the fun in baseball if your team doesn't win?" Jason shrugged, finishing off his pizza. "And let's not be modest Peter, you're amazing."

Peter blushed, looking down to his tray, mumbeling. "Thanks."

Nadia stood up with her tray, sending both Peter and Jason an 'are you kidding me with this shit?' face. "Ya, Peter's great at baseball, thanks for sharing." She gave him a pat on the shoulder and turned to return her tray. Jason and Peter looked at each other, Jason's eyes a bit wide, Peter shaking his head softly, his face clearly saying 'no way possible'.

Ivy watched after Nadia for a moment. "What's her problem?"

Jason took the last sip of his milk, crumpling the carton before standing with his tray. "Who knows. We better get going. Don't wanna be late for psych huh?"

With a groan, the rest of the group stood to follow after, each throwing the contents of their trays out as they filed out of the cafeteria and to psychology. Once there, Jason pulled out a pad of paper, scribbling something on it and passing it to Peter.

"_You think Nadia knows?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_She was clearly uncomfortable with us talking about baseball. You think she knows?"_

"_No way. How could she?"_

"_I don't know, that's what I'm asking. Maybe we should cut the baseball references for awhile…"_

"_Fine, whatever, but you're just being paranoid. Relax for awhile."_

"_Ohh ya, cause learning about serial killers is really relaxing."_

Peter looked up. He hadn't even been paying attention to what they were learning that day, and looked back down when he saw the bloody pictures on the screen at the moment. _"Well, think about something relaxing. Think about baseball."_ He drew a smiley face on the side of the paper.

Jason laughed quietly. _"Are we trying to relax me or arouse me?"_

"_What do you think?"_

"Mr. Mconnell!"

Jason dropped his pen, looking up sharply. "Yes?"

"If I see you pass that note to Mr. Simons on more time, I'll be collecting it. Is that clear?"

Jason crinkled the note into a ball with a small smile, shoving it into his book bag. "Perfectly. Consider it not done!"

"Thank you." She returned to the lesson and Jason looked over to see Peter looking straight forward, muffling his laughter behind his hands. He looked over, shrugging his shoulders and dropping his hands to mouth 'sorry'. Jason just shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest and paying attention to the lesson ahead of him. There was plenty of time to think about baseball later.


End file.
